


at home with you

by tsunuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Super Soft, tora just loves kenma sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunuka/pseuds/tsunuka
Summary: cuddles are tora’s favorite downtime activity
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Yamamoto Taketora, Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 6





	at home with you

**Author's Note:**

> real short but lil thing i needed to get out. been down bad for toraken

Never being able to leave this warm spot in bed didn’t seem too horrible a fate. 

Wrapped in a soft, fluffy blanket, head resting on a huge plush of some cute animal, and an even cuter tiny boy in his arms... Taketora could swear he had entered heaven. 

The heater above kicked on, mixing with the ceiling fan’s cool air. The room reached a perfectly cozy temperature now, almost lulling Taketora to the sleep he’s been craving all day. Almost answering the calls to dreamland, his hand on Kenma’s back that once moved in steady circular motions begins to slow a bit more with each stroke. 

Kenma’s head rested on Taketora’s shoulder, their legs tangled up, chests rising and falling together. His arms were lifted up slightly though as he still played a game quietly on his switch. 

Not too long ago the older boy got home and burst into the room demanding cuddles, as if Kenma wasn’t in the middle of an important battle. Yet, being weak for his overzealous boyfriend’s pouts, he let the snuggles ensue as long as he could finish his levels. 

Happy to comply, Tora made himself comfortable. The instant he nestled into Kenma’s side any stress still residing in him from the day seemed to wash away completely. He could feel his sore muscles relax finally and his thoughts clear up. 

He would always tell Kenma that he had some kind of healing magic in him. A magic that soothed all of Taketora’s hurt and worries no matter what. A magic that also recharged Tora and gave him the strength to face any obstacle he was met with. Kenma, to him, was like a special potion that came with the strongest power up imaginable. 

To which Kenma could only absolutely cringe and blush at the pure cheesiness of these statements. He would tease and ask Tora if that’s where all his own energy must be going then. Which would follow with a discussion of Kenma’s poor sleeping habits. Nevertheless, he would definitely feel his heart skip some beats by knowing he brought his boyfriend so much comfort. 

Tora wouldn’t voice his sentiments today though. Instead he’ll just breathe in a little deeper, taking in all of the younger boy he cherished so dearly. It was serene times like this he yearned for. After tireless practices and matches throughout the week, his reward was right here in his own bedroom. 

“Hey,” Tora mumbled, “Nap time.” 

The sound of tiny droplets of rain suddenly started to hit the window. Almost too perfect timing for this already too perfect moment. Mid afternoon and the beginning of his weekend, Tora smiled, feeling over the moon. He couldn’t blame himself for wanting nothing but to stay right here. 

So he did just that and began to roll further into Kenma, circling both arms around his sides to pull him in closer. Kenma made a groan of disapproval as his arms were being squished. Quickly, he hit pause on his game and let the switch fall to the other side of the bed. Secretly uncaring that it would be lost in the mess of their comforter until who knows when. 

Satisfied with the result of his motions, Taketora nuzzled his nose in the crook of Kenma’s neck, before softly pressing kisses there. Kenma made more apposing sounds but did nothing to push him away. Instead he wrapped his own arms around Tora’s neck and held him in a hug. He craned his head a bit, allowing Tora to have to more access. His lips trailed up Kenma’s jaw, leaving a tickling trail all the way up to his ear. 

Taketora was more than pleased as he pulled away to look at Kenma. A silly, sleepy smile grew on both of their faces as they looked at one another.

Kenma had his hair pulled back, almost all traces of blonde hair gone by now. He was beautiful as ever. Tora was always astonished that he could be so effortlessly stunning at all moments. Just another thing about Kenma that Tora would flood him with compliments about.

“I love you, Ken.” Tora said in hardly a whisper. “I think I’m going to just melt away right here for the rest of time if that’s okay.” 

That earned a giggle from Kenma. “Mmm, I love you more.” Kenma’s voice matched Tora’s as his eyes slipped closed. “Yes, nap time. I’ll melt with you.” 

Still too tired to declare that he in fact loved the latter more, Taketora’s chest just rumbles with a low laugh. All while his heart most certainly started doing flips at Kenma’s sole presence in his arms. He suddenly has to make a hard decision between letting his head fall back down to the plush they’re using as a pillow, or to let his lips meet Kenma’s. The second option seems to win without another thought. 

He leans forward and presses lazy kisses to Kenma’s lips. Moving on to his pink dusted cheeks next, and a couple to his forehead. Kenma scrunches his nose up at all of the contact, which earns a kiss there as well. 

“Stop being so cute.” Tora teases.

“I’m just laying here.” Kenma’s grin is back and grows wider with every second. His eyes slowly open up to find a pretty Taketora once again. 

“I know, it’s ridiculous.” Tora huffs. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

It’s Kenma’s turn to press delicate kisses to the one in his arms. He cups Taketora’s face and runs his thumb lightly over his temple. He lets his eyes wander for a minute, not wanting to look away yet. 

“ _You_ stop being so pretty.” Kenma sighs. 

Before Taketora can protest, Kenma captures his mouth with his own. His lips are plump and taste the tiniest bit like lip balm. In no hurry at all, they kiss languidly and gently, pouring gallons of love into each other with each sweet movement. Small earnest fingers caress soft curls of hair. While Tora’s hands have never left Kenma’s back, and now graze slowly up his shirt to warm his fingertips on the smooth skin there. 

After a couple moments Kenma pulls away and leans in close to rest his face near Tora. He bats his eyelashes a couple times on Tora’s cheek, while his lips press again oh so gently to the corner of his mouth. 

They lay silently now, pressed together as close as possible beneath the cushiony blanket. Both boys finally begin to feel the kind pull of sleep. Their holds loosening in the slightest as their breaths fall back into a slow sync. Love and warmth radiate throughout the entire room, and Tora now for sure realizes he is in his own perfect bliss right here at home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was alright and made u smile ily :D


End file.
